Ups and Downs, We Are Together
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: if her would die, half of my life would be taken from my body, I want to give it to her. Warning's: applied inside.


"_Well—my life...If I just could split it in half—_

—_having half is enough for me together we surely fulfill our dreams, but..._

_...if her would die, half of my life would be taken from my body, I want to give it to her..."_

_-Zoro Quote about Sanji- (The original is 'He', not Her)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Title: **Ups and Downs, We are together.

**Disclaimer: **Applied

**Summary:** _If her would die, half of my life would be taken from my body, I want to give to her..._

**Warning's: **Thypo's. Semi-conversation-fic. Minim description. OOC. Semi-Canon, I'm not sure.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**m.**

.

.

.

"Jadi," ia memandang lurus langit senja yang dihiasi oleh guratan awan kelabu. Setelah menjernihkan tenggorokannya yang tercekat oleh suaranya sendiri, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau... akan menikah?"

"Ya," lawan bicaranya itu menyeringai. Mengingat bagaimana reaksi sang_ tunangan_ ketika ia melamarnya, "Aku membuatnya menangis saat aku bertanya kepadanya."

"_Bertanya?"_

Laki-laki itu menoleh, menatap perempuan yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, "Oke," ia menghela napas singkat, "Aku memaksanya."

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam.

"Dan... kau panik." Ucapnya pelan.

Ia menggaruk bagian atas kepala kuning terangnya. "Yeah." Kepalanya menunduk memandang kedua tangannya yang bermain pada helaian lembut jubah oranye cerah miliknya. "Aku pikir dia tidak mau. Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk meyakinkannya. Tapi," ia menyeringai. Bahkan hampir memenuhi wajah _tan_ dengan tanda tiga garis seperti kumis di setiap bagian pipinya, "Dia berkata iya." Pemilik rambut kuning terang itu terkekeh sejenak, "Lalu, dia menangis hampir satu jam. Atau lebih. Perempuan memang aneh."

Perempuan itu mengerutkan alisnya.

Dia melanjutkan, "Aku akan menikah dengan _si aneh _itu."

Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa laki-laki yang sedang mengembangkan senyuman lebar itu diberikan julukan _sunshine_ oleh beberapa orang di desanya.

Detak jantung terdengar samar ditengah kesunyian.

"Naruto."

Ia tetap memandang langit. Mereka berada di atap gedung _Hokage_. Bertudungkan langit musim gugur, dengan matahari yang mengintip malu di balik awan abu-abu. "Hm?"

Perempuan itu tetap diam.

Ia berganti menatap perempuan itu. Sedangkan perempuan itu menatap sepasang kaki jenjangnya. "Sakura."

_Medic-nin_ itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. _Zamrud_ bertemu _aquamarine_.

"Aku..." ia terpana. "Na... Naruto, aku—"

Ekspresi Naruto melembut saat ia paham dengan kelanjutan perkataan Sakura.

"Aku tahu.

.

.

.

**i.**

.

.

.

Sakura tersentak, "Ka-kau tahu?"

Naruto menarik napas. Kembali menatap langit. Lukisan raksasa itu sudah menjadi lebih jingga, seiring dengan semakin tenggelamnya matahari di dalam lautan abu-abu muda itu.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memandang sosok kharismatik, setia dan ceria milik Naruto. Tangannya yang mencengkram pagar besi atap gedung itu bergetar pelan. Suaranya mengabur saat ia bertanya. "... dan?"

Detakan jantung berikutnya, Naruto menjawab, membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman kecil dan tipis.

"Aku menyayanginya."

.

.

.

**k.**

.

.

.

Mata Sakura melebar, penuh oleh rasa sakit. Namun, Naruto belum berpaling dari mata itu.

"Aku menyayanginya. Bukan, aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup dengan tipe cintanya yang aneh dan bagaimana reaksi-reaksi uniknya ketika aku berada di sampingnya, atau saat aku tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya itu. Tapi... Aku menyayanginya. Aku putus asa."

Sakura menelan air liurnya agar membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering itu dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, _apa saja_, tapi tidak ada yang keluar.

Naruto terus berlanjut.

"Dia orang yang membuat aku berubah menjadi sosok _kyuubi_. Dia orang yang membuat aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya, melindunginya. Dia..." Naruto mengusap rambut kuningnya yang berantakan oleh hembusan angin musim gugur, "Aku tidak begitu yakin seberapa besar perasaanku untuknya. Tapi satu hal yang ku yakini. Sisa dari kehidupan buruk ini, aku ingin melewatinya bersama dengan dia."

Ia berhenti sejenak sambil merenung, "Kau tahu. Bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus bertarung dengan Neji. Bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus menginap di rumah sakit karena hampir meregang nyawa demi mendapatkan restu dari Hiashi _ji-san_—" Naruto menyeringai "—Bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang mendadak jatuh pingsan." Seringaian itu semakin kecut "Ya, seperti kemarin."

Sakura tetap memandang lurus kepada kembar _aquamarine _itu.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. "Sakura."

Alis tipisnya memiring saat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau adalah orang yang mengubah dunia ku."

Ia melakukannya, tapi...

"Tapi kau mengubah dan menghancurkan dunia untuknya." Haruno muda itu menggumam.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mengingat _agresi Akatsuki _beberapa waktu lalu. "Ya." Ia memandangi wajah Sakura diam-diam semantara waktu. "Sakura, kau adalah teman yang paling penting bagi aku. Kau memberikan aku _kekuatan _untuk melindungi teman-temanku, _Konoha_, dia..."

"Dan dia memberikan kau sesuatu juga." _Kyuubi ekor delapan_. Naruto diam saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sakura sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kekuatan itu."

Keheningan itu terpecah. "Yeah. Karenanya, aku berubah menjadi _sesuatu yang lain_..." Angin datang di antara mereka. Mengacak-acak pelan helaian-helaian rambut itu. Rambut kuning terang itu berdiri dan bergoyang akibat ulah angin.

"Kakashi_-sensei _ mengajarkan aku untuk bertarung. Kau menganjarkan aku bagaimana cara bertahan dan membalas serangan... Kau selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan kepada ku. Kau membimbingku saat aku kebingungan. Saat aku menyerah, kau bisa membuat aku kembali kedalam pertarungan. Karena kau—"

Kehenginan kembali menyelinap untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Karena kau mentari pagi kembali terbit digelap hariku._

.

.

.

**a.**

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat terkejut.

Naruto menunjukan senyum kecilnya.

"Kau benar-benar mengubah hidupku. Kau memberikan aku semangat untuk tetap bertarung, untuk tetap berjuang melindungi semuanya. Karena semangat darimu, aku bisa membuat Sasuke kembali ke sini—" ada perasaan miris yang menguap di hatinya "—karena kau juga aku bertemu banyak teman."

_Aquamarine _itu memandang ke arah atas. Tapi entah apa yang sedang ia tatap.

"Begitu banyak yang berubah. Dan aku tidak menyesal setelah apa yang terjadi." Ia mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, "Ya, aku sedikit menyesal." Sakura tahu apa maksudnya, "Tapi, itu tidak terlalu penting."

Naruto kembali memandangnya.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi bagian _integral_ bagi kehidupanku."

"Naruto..."

"Dan seperti Hinata; aku akan menolong dan membantu kau jika itu diperlukan. Tapi kehidupan ini—" matanya terbakar semangat, biru yang menusuk dan pantulan cahaya indah yang dikombinasikan. "Aku ingin mengabiskan dengan dia."

.

.

.

**n.**

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu, ketika pertama kali aku mengatakan kepadanya... " Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Bahwa aku menyukainya, dia langsung menolakku."

Sakura berkedip, terkejut mengetahui hal itu. Ia selalu tahu bahwa Hinata begitu menyukai Naruto.

"Dia berkata kalau aku berhak mendapatkan orang lain." Naruto menatapnya, langsung pada mata hijau terangnya. "Dia bilang kalau itu adalah kau. Dan kita cocok satu sama lain. Dia ingin kita bisa bersama karena itu 'lah yang seharusnya terjadi."

Naruto kembali mengangkat bahunya sembari merengut.

"Aku marah. Aku mengatakan kepadanya agar tidak memberitahukan siapa yang pantas denganku. Aku tidak berbicara dengan untuk beberapa minggu, hampir sebulan." Ia terkekeh. "Penolakan itu menghantam cukup keras. Aku mengharapkan kebahagian selamanya dengan instan. Aku hanya berharap dia akan menangis, pingsan kemudian tersenyum kepadaku. Dia akan menerima pengakuanku tanpa bertanya atau membutuhkan penjelasan lebih. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Dia langsung menolak ku,"

"Tapi aku terus memaksanya—" sesuai dengan sifatnya yang pantang menyerah. Ujung bibir tipis itu terangkat dengan puas. "Pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Tapi sebelum menerima aku, dia menekankan bahwa aku bisa lebih bahagia bersama mu..."

_Medic-nin_ kepercayaan Tsunade-_sama _itu berkedip, alis tipisnya mengkerut karena bingung. "Kenapa dia bilang begitu?"

"Dia selalu percaya kalau kita memang semestinya bersama," Naruto sedikit menyeringai. "Mungkin karena dia tahu tentang perasaanmu dan kau begitu penting baginya—dan mungkin dia menyayangimu lebih besar daripada dia menyayangiku, "gumamnya,"—dia tidak ingin menyakitimu. Dia masih tetap memaksaku untuk bersamamu."

Hinata...

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku menginginkannya. Aku membutuhkannya. Ya, aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi..." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Ia menggaruk asal bagian atas kepalanya lagi.

"Aku paham, Naruto."

"Kau paham? Bagus. Kau tahu aku selalu payah dalam menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Ya, kau memang payah."

Mereka berdua menyaksikan matahari yang semakin turun terbenam.

"Aku yakin... di sana ada seseorang yang menunggu kau selama ini dan tidak pernah merasa bosan." Naruto diam. Merenungkan sesuatu. Selang satu menit, ia berkata _"Aku tidak mecintainya."_

Sakura berpaling kepadanya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Ia melihat Naruto mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya.

.

.

.

**k.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya."_

.

.

.

**e.**

.

.

Sakura menatapnya.

Mendadak ada warna merah pekat yang muncul di wajah _tan_ Naruto saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Kemudian, Haruno itu menyeringai mengejek.

Naruto dengan cepat membela, "Kau! Jangan berani kau memberikan komentar apapun, Sakura! kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang—"

"Heh."

Naruto menghentakkan telapak tangan di dahinya sambil mengerang, "Ah! _Kuso!_"

"Aku yakin kau tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya."

Dia mendengus. "Lalu kenapa?" Celetuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan bilang kepadanya kalau kau menikahinya karena kau terlalu terobsesi atau menjadi bodoh karena berada dalam cinta—"

"Aku tidak bodoh." Geramnya.

"Benar. Penuh dengan cinta yang membara—"

"Diam, kau."

"Dan kau—"

"Naruto-kun, a-aku menemukan—" Naruto dan Sakura berbalik ke arah pintu atap. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam-ungu panjangnya dengan setelan _sweater_ sembari membawa beberapa gulungan kertas di dekapannya. Mata _amerthyst_ itu membulat dan sesekali berkedip, "Oh! Ma-maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggu." Ia membungkuk beberapa kali. "Se-sebaiknya aku pergi." Hinata berbalik untuk pergi.

"Jangan lari!" Naruto berseru kepada Hinata.

Hinata berseri-seri karenanya, "Hai!" Kemudian, ia memberikan Sakura sebuah senyuman manis. "Nanti ki-kita mengobrol lagi, ya, Sakura-san." Senyuman itu semakin melebar.

Sakura membalas senyuman Hinata, "Ya, aku akan mengobrol denganmu nanti."

Si rambut _indigo _itu membungkuk, tersenyum kemudian pergi. Mereka berdua terus memandangi pintu.

"Sakura."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya ke satu titik yang sedari terus dipandanginya. Hamparan warna jingga itu.

"Terima kasih.

.

.

.

**c.**

.

.

.

Perlahan, Sakura tersenyum.

"Sama-sama."

Naruto menyengir lebar.

.

.

.

**i.**

.

.

.

"Kau akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik."

"Aku akan berusaha." Ucapnya jujur dan tulus. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku menjadi pecandu ramen seperti Ayahnya. Itu tidak sehat." Imbuhnya masam.

Sakura diam dalam ketenangan yang ganjil.

"Sakura."

"...Ya?"

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Perempuan berambut merah muda cerah itu tersenyum merenung, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Aku bahagia untuk kalian berdua, Naruto."

Ia menyeringai.

"Dan Hinata..." Sakura memberikan senyuman tulusnya, "Dia akan menjadi calon pengantin yang sangat cantik," ucapnya jujur dari dasar hati. "Dan, dia juga begitu penting bagi ku. Makanya, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik."

"Heh?" Naruto menatap tajam Haruno di sampingnya, "Kau tidak harus memberitahu aku itu, kau tahu."

"Tentu, aku tahu."

Sebuah keheningan nyaman yang akrab.

.

.

.

**l.**

.

.

.

"Selamat, Naruto."

"Yeah, terima kasih, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

><p><em>This fic was adapted from one of the Author's works in FBE: <strong>Alice Hattercandy.<strong>_

_Profuse thank's to her. _

_If you feel the story is similar to one of her works, please understandable, because I was adapted one of her works into NaruHina Indonesian Version._

_Thank you for your understanding and are willing to read._

_**C****omment from you is a bonus for me.**_

**I'll see you next year with my new works that aren't qualified.**

Don't Judge a Book by The Cover.


End file.
